


It's been 1 year since we met

by miracle_miraculer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Masks, dance, i know you think is cliché but is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_miraculer/pseuds/miracle_miraculer
Summary: It's the first anniversary since Marinette and Adrien became ladybug and chat noir. And the whole city is having an event to celebrate their heroes.The problem is that Adrien and Marinette have to help at the event.How will Marinette deal with her feelings for Chat along the way?





	1. the invitation

“Pound it “

“Wow that villain was so easy I didn’t even need my lucky charm” Ladybug said

 

It was no other than Mr. Ramier, now Mr. Rat. Bunixx was right, the problem didn’t end there. His power was as lame as the other but it had a bigger effect because people were more afraid of rats than pigeons.

 

“That’s very convenient” Chat said, “What do you say, usual spot?”

 

“You got it”

 

They have a favorite place in the city, a roof that has a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower. They usually go there after easy villains or during patrol if there isn’t a lot to do.

 

“Let me take you” Chat offered

 

“What do you want Chat?”

 

“Close your eyes” he said

 

Chat grabbed her and leaves to the roof.

 

“Now, open them ”

 

She opened her eyes to see their usual rooftop decorated with lights and red, black and red balloons.

 

“Happy 1 year as superheroes” he said giving her a bouquet of roses

 

“Thank you” she said with a smile “I can’t believe it’s been a year already”

 

“Our lives sure have changed a lot” Chat said

 

“Tell me about it, I used to be this insecure girl that didn’t stand up for herself…I thought I wasn’t cut out to be ladybug I even tried to give my miraculous to someone else”

 

“That would have been cat-astrophic my lady” he winked

 

“I guess I found the courage after you gave me your encouraging words. My life has definitely changed a lot over this last year”

 

“Mine too, I used to be all alone with no freedom whatsoever. Used to try to be perfect. Now as Chat, I have the freedom I always desired”

 

“Hawk moth is getting stronger. Well sometimes” Ladybug said, thinking about today “But we can handle it”

 

“As long as I’m with you my lady”

 

She smiled “Oh I almost forgot” she said reaching for her yoyo. Then, she pulled from inside a small package “Happy one year as superheroes”

 

Chat opened it. It was a black tie with a paw at the bottom.

“Thank you I love it”

 

 

“It’s been one year since we met” Ladybug said

 

“1 year loving you” he said teasingly getting closer

 

“Wait another year kitty” she said poking his nose

 

 

Then they saw a police car stopping nearby and the mayor coming out with a megaphone

“Ladybug, Chat Noir. Can you come down for a second?” the mayor said

 

Chat pulled his baton bringing him and Ladybug to the ground. “Good thing I found you” he said

 

“Is something wrong Mr. mayor?” Ladybug asked

 

“No no, it isn’t that” he said “I wanted to personally thank you for 1 year protecting this city”

 

“Thank you Mr. Mayor, we are happy to do it” Chat said

 

“I also came here for another thing”

 

“If you are going to offer us to pay us again, we already told you that it isn’t necessary” Ladybug said

“I didn’t come for that, although the offer is still up. Paris is hosting an event to celebrate you guys” Andre said

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, it's a formal party for all of Paris to celebrate our heroes”

 

“We really appreciate it but we don’t like to show off. We are happy to save the city” Ladybug replied

 

“I insist”

“C’mon my lady”

 

She hesitated for a moment before saying “Ok”

 

“Wonderful. Only one more thing, since is formal I would like to pay for your outfits”

 

“Don’t worry mayor, we will think of something”

 

“Great, see you then”

 

Something was telling her that this was a bad idea.

 

 


	2. the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry it took so long it’s been a crazy couple of months, but the good thing is I finished writing the next 2 chapters so they will be uploaded soon:). I also wanted to finish writing “The cat is out of the bag” since that story and “surprise?” are canon in this story. You don’t need to read those to understand this story, all you have to know is that alya knows their identities.

_Ring Ring_

 

Marinette waked up. ”Hello?”

 

“Girl, you know class starts in 5 minutes, right?”

 

Marinette looked at the clock “Yea yea yea, see you”

 

“You feel asleep again, didn’t you”

 

“Gottagobye”

 

She stormed out of her bed, got dressed and ran to the door. She had spent the entire night with Chat discussing rules for the party. They decided not to go as their civilian selves. Too risky. They also discussed safety precautions, like what if there was an Akuma. They were sure Hawkmoth was going to take the opportunity to get closer to the heroes. therefore, either he was going to be there or very attentive at the party. They have to be extra careful. They were going to take the opportunity to see if they found anyone suspicious.  

 

“I’m here”

 

“Hi Marinette, just in time” Miss Bustier greeted, she gestured her to sit “As you may know next week is the 1-year celebration of the heroes”

 

Everyone cheered

 

She continued “As a class, we wanted to make a gesture. It would be nice since most of the class, myself included, have been akumatized. They saved us, we are indebted to them”

 

“Wait, all the class has been akumatized!?!” asked Nathaniel

 

Everyone looked around

 

“Marinette and Adrien haven’t” Alix said

 

“That could be fixed” Lila muttered

 

“It’s because they know how to deal with their emotions” Ivan said

 

“And they have the purest heart” said Rose

 

“They are super strong. if they get akumatized, we should fear” said Kim

 

“Never going to happen. My dudes are way too smart to fall in hawkmoth’s tricks” Nino said

 

They blushed. hearing all their classmates and all Paris encouragements inspired them to keep going and never fall in negative emotions “Thank you guys!”

 

“Anyway, as I was saying, our class is going to go to the celebration. And, as a way to thank our heroes, we are going to help organizing and letting a hand in different parts of the event such as food, decoration, etc. who knows, maybe we have a chance to meet them!”

 

Everyone cheered

 

“The attendance is mandatory since it will be a part of the organization and money management project in economics class.”

 

Nobody noticed Marinette and Adrien looking worried.

Then finally, Alya caught a glimpse at their concerned faces. She knows their secret, but she also knows this is a great opportunity for Marinette to get close to Adrien, and for herself to mess up with them.

 

“Guys this is awesome! We can go as a group. We should sign up to the food committee” then Alya turned her head to Marinette and whispered “girl, you don’t have an excuse to back off this time” it will be fine.

 

They had already planned not to go with their friends, they already had excuses ready! Alya was supposed to back her up on this!

 

“Oh no” the pair thought “What I am going to do?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get the next chapter in the next two weeks. Also, I have another story coming up. part of the reason why this chapter was delayed
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading. English is not my first language so if you find it hard to read or find grammar mistakes please let me know so I can improve.


End file.
